Love in the Form of a Princess
by Dj Gin
Summary: A young orange haired demon, Ichigo Kurosaki, falls for a "princess", Orihime Inoue. The only person he loved, his mother, was murdered by the devil himself. He lost the ability to love, but this one girl will retreave his ability.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! I'm back with a new story. And it has a twin? Well yes, yes it does my friends. I wouldn't say identical twins. It's kind of the same plot line, but it is flip-flopped. It is by my friend and yours truly Hichigolvr it is called **_**Love in the Form of a Strawberry**_**. **

**Well I hope you enjoy your yourselves!**

Love in the Form of a Princess:

Ichigo's POV-

_I enter earth with intentions to kill, but when I laid eyes upon on the beautiful woman in whom I was to reap a life, I couldn't do it. As she lay in her bed I left her alive with her heart still beating and air leaving her soft tender lips._

**Hell**

Entering the gates of hell I felt the eyes of the dead looking at me. Like I was some monster, but I was. I killed millions of innocent people. Why couldn't I kill her? Why did I smile when I saw her sleeping? This feeling was like no other.

"Ichigo Kurosaki!" I heard as I walked into the Chamber of the Dead. A hand hit me hard across my face and I went flying. My back hitting the wall hard leaving one of my horns shattered on the ground. "You were to kill the girl. You know better than to come back to hell empty handed!"

As I tried to get up Lord Grimmjow's foot slammed me back down.

"Lord Aizen what should we do with the young demon?" Grimmjow hissed looking at Lord Aizen.

"I say bid him of his horns!"Hichigo suggested.

"Take his powers. Do whatever makes him weak." Ulquiorra said with no emotion. Lord Aizen chuckled at the three.

"I'll do as you all wish. I shall do more than bid him of his horns and powers. He will become one of those of who he couldn't kill." The group of demons laughed at me. "He shall become a human!"

I stared into the eyes of my forefather as the bid me good-bye of my demon form. Ripping my horns off and kicking me to a pulp. Lord Aizen then placed his hands on my chest and smirked.

"Good-bye Ichigo Kurosaki. I hope you enjoy being a human." And then it fade to black.

_**Good-bye.**_

Orihime's POV:

Today was the day I got my pay check!

"Good thing I got it before the little blue men or I'd have no groceries this week!" I said as people walking by me stared as if I was crazy. "Let's see! I've got milk, leeks, ice cream, chocolate fudge and strawberries!" I twirled in joy of the wonderful things I would be able to eat.

"Arghhhh." I heard a soft groan coming from the dark ally.

"Hello?" I called out to see if anyone was there, but the only answer I got back was groans of pain. When I looked down at my feet I saw blood coming from the shadows. Quickly I dropped my bags and ran into the ally to find an injured boy about my age wear a ripped black kimono "Oh no are you ok?" Kneeling beside him I felt the warm blood on my knees as they stained my jeans. I looked to see if he was breathing. Luckily he was. I starred at his bare chest as it went up and down with each breath. I stretched my hand forward to feel his bloody bruised six pack, but as soon as the tip of my fingers touched his flesh, large masculine hands went around my neck. "I'm s-so sorry. P-Please I just want to-", his hands got tighter around my neck,"-help." He let go of my neck and cocked his he to the side as if he recognized me. I fell to the ground gasping for air.

He put his hands on my hips and lifted my into the air like he was trying to get a better look. Placing me down softly he then examined my body. Grabbing my arm and looking at it in different angles. I gave out a slight scream when he squeezed my boob. He gave out a low growl as I slapped his hand away. Then he moved his hands to my face. Tracing my lips with his thumb.

"Ummm excuse me." He looked at me with a look that could kill. "Ha-ha ummm would you like to come home with me." The boy nodded his head. I smiled, "Wonderful! Oh and my name is Orihime Inoue! What is yours?"

"I-Ichigo Kurosaki." He replied in the manliest voice I ever heard. It made me melt and give out a slight scream. I got up from to floor, grabbed my grocery bags, and gestured him to follow.

**Back Home**

I couldn't believe it when he said his name was Ichigo! It has always been my dream to meet someone whose name meant strawberry. For it was my favorite fruit.

"Ok Ichigo this is where I live!" he looked around the house to see what it looked like. Nothing special of course I had a living room, Kitchen, bathroom, and a bedroom. I looked to see his expressions then I noticed his sleepy eyes. Catching him at the last minute as he fell from loss of blood. I bandaged him so that it would help, but it was hard to focus because I stripped him of his clothes. Once or twice my eyes would meet some parts that shouldn't be seen. A heavy blush covered my cheeks as I grabbed him by his ankles and dragged him to my bedroom where I tucked him into bed.

Ichigo's POV:

I woke up in an unknown environment. I was in her home. As I got up from the bed I heard water running and steam touched my skin. Walking closer to the sound of water I hear a woman singing.

"Orihime?" I opened the door and the steam was burning my skin. "Orihime?" she didn't hear me. Starring at the curvy figure in front of me I smiled. I still don't understand why I smile when I look at her, I just do. I started walking toward her so I could get a better look and when was close enough I opened the glass door. "Orihime?" Her singing quickly stopped as soon as I opened the door.

"OH MY GOD!" she fell in shock of my presences. I walked into the glass like room and sat in front of her. Her face completely red. The hot water that hit my back made my wounds feel amazing. Orihime was still sitting in silence so I stretched my hand forward to touch her face. "Ichigo what are you doing?" She asked grabbing my hand away from her beautiful face. This made me growl.

"I want to be with you." I didn't really know what I meant by this. Her beautiful face just makes words come from my lips. She looked at me as if I was a hopeless case and swung her head down. Then lifted it with a smile.

"Haaaaaa Ichigo you are a mess just look at you." She said pointing to my entire body. "How about I clean you up a bit ok?" shaking my head she smiled and started wiping the bloods stains from my body. Her touch made my body heat up. I didn't know what was happening! Why does every moment I spend with her special and every word she speaks is music to my ears? Why? As she whipped the crusty blood from my hair she gasped. "Ichigo what happened to you?"

"Hell."

"Well I can see that, but since I'm not getting a straight answer I'm guessing it's something you don't want to talk about. So I'll stop bombarding you with questions." She whipped the last trace of blood on my body and we both walked out of the little glass room. Orihime saw herself in the mirror and screamed. Instantly covering herself. I cocked my head to the side and was unsure of this behavior. It's not like her body was ugly and when I would watch her from hell I had already seen her unclothed. Maybe for humans it was different. Like seeing one another naked wasn't normal because the lost souls of hell never seem to care, but they weren't quite human anymore. They had once lived lives in this world and I took that from them. I'm a monster in human form. Staring at the beautiful woman in front of me I see my mother's worried eyes looking at me. My mother was an angel who fell in love with a demon who was my father and was murdered by the devil himself, Aizen. Orihime brought all the pain of my childhood back to me in seconds.

"_Ichigo it'll be alright." _

"_Daddy where's mommy? Where's Aizen taking mommy?"_

"_Son, close your eyes and cover your ears." I covered my ears but the screams still reached me. Lord Aizen's moans brought tears to my eyes. The sreams got louder and louder. Till they stopped with a loud thump._

"_Daddy what did he do to mommy? What did that sick bastard do? Answer me! Why won't you answer?" I fell to my knees with a puddle of tears at my feat."Mommy, I promised to protect you. Why? Why?" My father knelt down to face me._

"_Son don't cry. Your fate has been decided you will become a demon and your angel blood will taken from you." I looked up at my father. "Welcome to hell."_

"Ichigo are you ok?" Orihime said shacking me back to reality. I pulled her into my arms. Our wet naked bodies touching one another.

"I-Ichigo what are you doning?"

"I…will protect you." Tears started to stream down my face. "I promise!"

"Ichigo?"

"Why mommy? Why?" as before I sat in a puddle of tears, but this time the person I wanted to protect was by my side, she was alive. I still don't know why I feel the way I do. Maybe, just maybe its love.

"Ichigo why are you calling your mother. Ichigo, Ichigo!" she brought me back once again. She was mine and I will soon be hers. Know for a fact I know I'm in love with her. The feeling of her next to me brought warmth to my heart. Like my father, I feel in love with and angel.

**Did you like? Shoot I know you did! JK JK! Hehe. Well if you did like it thank you. If you didn't stop reading you noob. Tee-hee!**

**Ok please review my friends and you'll become A BOSS! But probably not.**

**Bye-Bye**


	2. A Normal Day?

**Ok well I'm back with chapter 2 and I really do hope you like it. Haters learn to love! Hahahaha, but I'm serious! :D don't let this smiley face fool you readers! Hahaha **

**WARNING: ****THE FOLLOWING DOCUMENT MAY BE HORRIBLE(BUT HEY I GAVE IT A SHOT!)  
>Hope you enjoy it!<strong>

**A Normal Day?**

Orihime's POV:

That night Ichigo cried in my arms. Watching him made me cry too. I couldn't leave the poor thing alone so he slept in my room on the floor. Ichigos different from most boys I've met. Scratch that, from any boy I've met! I really do like him and we have become great friends in only one day! Ok I wouldn't say great friends, but I feel as if we are clo- Crap I'm going too late for school!

"Ichigo here." I threw a shirt and some pants at him that had belonged to my bother when he was alive. He gave them a confused look. "Watch me as I get dressed." First I put my school shirt on and Ichigo did the same with his shirt and then we did the pants. I put some shoes on then put some on Ichigo. Last night I decided to enroll him in our school. I can't leave him home alone. What if something happened when I wasn't home? I just couldn't have anything bad happen to him. Not now, not ever!

Ichigo's POV:

Orihime put me in this thing she called a car. It smelt like her and I was taking in scent with every breath. She looked over and gave me a smile.

"Ok Ichigo now we are going to High School ok?" I nodded my head," Now don't leave my sight and when it comes to P.E. if a boy makes fun of you, you come straight to me and I'll tell Tatsuki to do something about it."

"I know what to do Orihime. Don't worry about me I'll be fine." Even though around her I acted stupid doesn't mean I wasn't smart. I knew lots of stuff about schools. Well from what my mother told me it's a place where you learn and my dad to always make sure you're the biggest guy in the room because if in some places you are small kids would get laughed at. I don't know how my parents knew about all this stuff but they did.

"Ichigo are you ready?"

"Yes Orihime. I'm ready." We walked out the car and the first thing I noticed that all eyes were on us and I didn't know why.

"Look at the new guy!"

"He's so hot!" I don't know why people thought I was hot because I was not on fire or at least I thought I wasn't.

"Orihime am I on fire?"

"No why?"

"Because a girl said I was hot" she gave out a slight giggle.

"Ichigo that means you are handsome." I looked at her and nodded my head in understanding. Even though I didn't quite understand it the whole "hot" thing. As we walked up to the school everyone talked and stared and I knew they were talking about us. I looked at Orihime; she's so beautiful and kind. I couldn't help to, to, to just….. I couldn't finish that sentence. What would I do when I had her? Would I let my hands or my tongue travel her beautiful sculpted body? To be able to of actually of gotten to lay my eyes on it was already her beautiful sculpted body. To be able to of actually of gotten to lay my eyes on her body was already a privilege.

**About 40 minutes later**

"Ichigo Kurosaki you are now a part of Karakura High!" Orihime cheered as she came out of the room that said _Administration. _She handed me a uniform and took me to the bath room where she dressed me. " Awwwww you are so cute in your uniform." For the first time my blood boiled underneath my skin. My cheeks turning a bright red. I never felt such a feeling towards her. I've never felt such an urge before. "Let's go to class."

"Yes Orihime."

**Now in Class**

"Ok class this is Ichigo Kurosaki. He is new to our school so please treat him with kindness." As I went to go take my every single eye was on me.

"Ichigo!" Orihime whispered. "Come sit next to me!" to tell the truth see wasn't very good at whispering. She was quite loud. When I went to go sit down everyone just stared at me in shock. I could already tell this was going to be a long day.

After class everyone crowded around me. Everyone was shouting at me and I couldn't understand them. My eyes just focused on Orihime who was trying to get to me through the crowd.

"Ichigo! Ichigo!" when she finally reached me she grabbed my hand and we ran out of the class. "Ichigo are you alright?"

"Yea I'm fine."

"Good, I'm glad." She slouched on the wall and tried to catch her breath. Her skirt riding up exposing her upper thigh and the lacing of her underwear. "Ichigo don't let people take advantage of you like that."

"Why? I don't find anything wrong with it. It kind of made me feel…..human." I turned to face her and she looked at me with a confused look. She then stood straight and gave me a look I couldn't really describe.

"Ichigo you really are strange but hey it's not any of my business." She paused before she finished her last sentence. "But if you ever do want to talk I'll be glad to." I'm shocked she didn't find that weird or that whenever I say things like that she doesn't bombard me with millions of questions. "Ichigo your next class is P.E. ok so don't let-"

"Orihime promise me you'll let me do this by myself. You are already what you call a friend so I need to make some more. No offense but I'd like to do it by myself." She looked at me with a stern look. "Please." For a second her face was shocked but then it went back. She puckered her lips and put her fingers to her temples.

"Fine."

"Thank you, Orihime." She walked me to class before she let me go by myself. I changed into my P.E. uniform. After having Orihime dress me so many times I already figured the whole thing out. I slipped on my shorts but before I could put on a shirt someone approached me.

"You must be Ichigo Kurosaki! I'm Renji Abari and this is Keigo and Mizouro."

"Wow dude your buff. Tell me your secret and then the ladies will be all up on this."

"Buff? What is buff?" they gave me a weird look.

"I see you're not that bright."The red haired boy named Renji punched him in the gut.

"Dude shut up he's friends with Orihime." They gave off goofy grins that I didn't quite like.

"What does Orihime have to do with me?" I growled grabbing Renji by his collar.

"You like her don't you." I loosened my grip and backed away. The boys grinned even more.

"Even if you do like her she's a head cheerleader and the cheer captain **ALWAYS**ends up with the football captain." When I heard this my heart sank. Does this mean she has already chosen her soul mate and what's football?

"What is football?" once again they laughed at me. "Answer or else?"

"Or else what?" The brown haired boy named Keigo said and as soon as those words left his mouth I punched him square in his face. He was now on the ground not moving, but I didn't punch him hard enough to kill him so he's just unconscious right now.

"Now tell me what this football thing is and how do I become as you say 'Captain'?"

Orihime's POV:

I was so worried about him! What if the boys picked on him or even worse, ambushed him with little blue men! I shook my head, "He'll be fine." I breathed to myself.

"OMG! Did you hear the latest?" I overheard my fellow cheerleader say.

"Yes! About the new orange haired hotty who's gonna try out for the football team."

"Yea some say it's to win the cheer captain's heart! Isn't that just so adorable! Oh if he was my boyfriend let me tell you we would have a whole lot of fun if you know what I mean!" the three girls laughed and continued their chatter.

'_Why would Ichigo do that? Why is my body heated just from hearing he wants my heart? Ever since I met him I've always felt something. A lust maybe? No! No! Ichigo is to…he's…just to…..sweet. When I look into those brown eyes I melt and when he touches me I feel an urge to pounce. Urghhhhh I'm so sick!' _as I cursed this in my head I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Orihime are you ok?" Ichigo said with his head cocked to the side. I yelped and jumped into his arms. We both fell to the ground.

"Ichigo I was so worried!" I cried hugging tightly in my arms. Then I saw he had the number 15 on his chest. "Ichigo why are trying out for the football time?" I asked as we both stood up from the ground." He didn't look me in the eyes when he started to speak.

"Because it's to protect you now let me be." Then he just walked away. I hope he knows what he's doing.

Ichigo's POV

'_I have no clue of what to do!'_

**I hope you liked it and if you didn't I'm so sorry you had to read this. Hopefully next chapter will be better, but till then ****BYE-BYE!**** :D**


End file.
